fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
W Hawajskim stylu
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 21 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Uczestnicy trochę zmarzli na mroźnej Antarktydzie. Niestety nasz niski budżet programu nie pozwolił nam na zakupienie kurtek. Mielibyśmy więcej kasy, ale w końcu to prowadzący programu i jego potrzeby są najważniejsze. Zadaniem był trzyczęściowy wyścig. Alejandro był zbyt pewny swoich możliwości, co zgubiło go już na początku, gdy uderzył w słup zjeżdżając ze wzgórza. A na koniec nawet nie ukończył wyścigu, bo razem z zepsutym skuterem śnieżnym zleciał z urwiska. Miał pecha. I to dużego, bo na dodatek musiał jeszcze opuścić program. Za to zwycięzcą został Duncan, który zabrał do pierwszej klasy Lucasa w podziękowaniu za ocalenie życia. Jak Courtney poradzi sobie z tym, że jej były chłopak i obecny spędzają razem czas w jednym miejscu? A kto będzie miał pecha i wyleci z programu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'To było dziwne jak Duncan zaprosił mnie do pierwszej klasy. Na początku nie mieliśmy o czym rozmawiać, ale teraz w sumie zaczynamy się dogadywać. To trochę niedobrze, bo Courtney i tak już jest wkurzona. '''Duncan: '''Mam do ciebie pewne pytanie. Ciekawi mnie, co Courtney o mnie sądzi. Ona na pewno już nie jest zła o zdradę. '''Lucas: '''No, nie jest. Ale mówiła mi, że i tak woli z tobą nie rozmawiać i chce żebym ja też nie spędzał z tobą czasu. '''Duncan: '''A co jej do tego czy ze mną rozmawiasz czy nie? '''Lucas: '''Sam nie wiem. Pewnie źle się z tym czuje. '''Duncan: '''To musi się z tym pogodzić. Nie może ci mówić z kim możesz rozmawiać, a z kim nie możesz. '''Lucas: '''No, masz rację. Druga Klasa '''Lightning: '''Znowu trafiłem do jednego miejsca sam z dziewczyną, z którą nie ma o czym gadać. To wkurzające. I jak Duncan mógł mnie nie wybrać do towarzyszenia w pierwszej klasie? '''Ashley: '''Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć dlaczego mnie nie wybrał? I pamiętaj o tym, że ja tu siedzę i cię słyszę. Mogłeś się wyżalić w pokoju zwierzeń. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Przebywanie z Lightningiem zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Jest zbyt pewny siebie. Muszę jakoś się go pozbyć z programu. A po nim zostaną jeszcze cztery osoby i półtora miliona będzie moje… Trzecia Klasa '''Zoey: '''Może chcesz pogadać? '''Courtney: '''Nie potrzebuję rozmowy. '''Zoey: '''Na pewno? Będzie ci lepiej. '''Courtney: '''Nie mam ochoty. Wolę to zostawić dla siebie. '''Zoey: '''Jak sobie chcesz. Ale pamiętaj, że wkurzając się wcale nie poprawisz tej sytuacji. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'A co innego mam zrobić? Nie dam rady tego ignorować. Ale może spróbuję… < w tym momencie słychać głos Chrisa> '''Chris: '''Za pięć minut widzimy się w stołówce. Mam wam coś do powiedzenia. (nadal w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Czego on znowu chce? Stołówka '''Chris: '''Na początek gratuluję wam, ponieważ jesteście już w finałowej szóstce. Na pewno bardzo się cieszycie. '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Za chwilę wylądujemy w miejscu zupełnie innym niż Antarktyda, czyli na Hawaje! '''Ashley: '''O, zaczyna mi się podobać. W końcu lecimy gdzieś, gdzie chciałam być. '''Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że umiecie surfować. '''Duncan: '''Chyba niekoniecznie. '''Chris: '''No trudno. Poradzicie sobie jakoś. Hawaje (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Mam nadzieję, że po zadaniu będziemy mogli tu jeszcze na trochę zostać. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam na Hawajach. '''Chris: '''Aloha! Pobyt tutaj będzie dla was najlepszym, co mogło was spotkać w tym sezonie. Dlatego chcę widzieć radość na waszych twarzach, szczególnie po skończeniu zadania. '''Ashley: '''Czyli, że masz dla nas jakąś niespodziankę? '''Chris: '''Tak, więc nawet nie próbujcie na nic narzekać, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'To jest niesprawiedliwe. Akurat wtedy, gdy według Chrisa trafia nam się najlepsze co nas mogło spotkać w tym sezonie, ja czuję się okropnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony miałam starać się o tym zapomnieć… '''Chris: '''Na początek pobawicie się w szukanie skarbu. Gdzieś na plaży jest ukryta skrzynka z pewnym skarbem. Ta osoba, która ją znajdzie, będzie miała później trochę łatwiej. Zadanie I (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Wydaje mi się, że skoro ten skarb jest „gdzieś na plaży”, to może on być zakopany w piasku. I na pewno nie jest gdzieś głęboko schowany, bo szukalibyśmy tego pewnie przez kilka dni. '''Duncan: '''Po co się tam wspinasz? Na drzewie raczej nie ma tego skarbu. '''Lightning: '''Ale chcę się rozejrzeć po całej okolicy. Może coś zobaczę. '''Duncan: '''A jeśli ta skrzynia jest gdzieś zakopana? '''Lightning: '''Niewiadomo czy tak jest. < w tym czasie Lucas próbuje porozmawiać z Courtney> '''Lucas: '''Chyba nie jesteś ciągle obrażona za to, że Duncan zabrał mnie do pierwszej klasy? Przecież mam prawo z nim rozmawiać. '''Courtney: '''Czyżby? A gdybym ja zakumulowała się z twoją byłą dziewczyną, to jak byś się czuł? '''Lucas: '''No trochę dziwnie. Ale wiesz, że nie zrobiłem ci tego na złość. Przez przypadek zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. A po za tym mogłabyś już dać sobie spokój z tą nienawiścią do niego. '''Courtney: '''Dobra, ale i tak nie zamierzam z nim rozmawiać. '''Lucas: '''I nie obrażaj się już za to, że ja z nim spędzałem czas. '''Courtney: '''Tego nie mogę ci obiecać. '''Courtney: '''No nie, my tu sobie gadaliśmy, a inni szukali skarbu. '''Ashley: '''To nie było trudne. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Wiedziałam, że to było zakopane. Szybko znalazłam kawałek skrzynki wystającej z piasku. '''Chris: '''Brawo, ten skarb będzie twoim ułatwieniem w ostatnim zadaniu. A teraz czas na coś trudniejszego. Zadanie II '''Chris: '''Nie wyglądacie na zadowolonych. '''Ashley: '''Skoro żadne z nas nie ma pojęcia o surfowaniu, to z czego tu się cieszyć? '''Chris: '''Ale przynajmniej ja będę mógł się z was pośmiać. Zadanie polega na tym, że ja i Chef będziemy oceniać was podczas surfowania w skali od 1 do 10. '''Courtney: '''Nie będziesz miał co oceniać, jeśli nikt nie da rady surfować. '''Chris: '''Ważne, że będziecie się starać. To ja sobie wygodnie usiądę, a wy wchodźcie do wody i uważajcie na rekiny. Chyba są tam jakieś. Więc powodzenia! '''Chris: '''Haha! Chyba powinniśmy poszerzyć skalę z punktami. Od teraz będziemy oceniać ich w skali od -10 do 10. '''Chef: '''Masz rację. To byłoby bez sensu, gdyby wszyscy otrzymali po jednym punkcie. Mogłeś zorganizować im jakąś lekcję surfowania przed tym zadaniem. '''Chris: Myślałem o tym, ale te wszystkie pijawki chciały zapłaty za jedną lekcję. Zaraz… A jest tu jakiś ratownik? Jeśli coś im się stanie, to trafię do sądu! Znowu! Chef: 'Spokojnie. Ja byłem kiedyś ratownikiem. '''Chris: '''To dobrze. Jestem zbyt piękny, żeby iść do więzienia. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Jak na razie ten pobyt na Hawajach wcale nie jest taki fajny, jaki miał być. Nikomu nic nie wychodziło, a na dodatek wszyscy upadając robili sobie krzywdę głównie uderzając o deskę surfingową. Lightning nawet chyba swoją połamał. '''Chris: '''No cóż, surfowaniem nie można było tego nazwać, ale przynajmniej próbowaliście. Teraz czas na oceny, możecie sobie chwilę odpocząć w tym czasie. '''Chris: '''Razem z Chefem przyznaliśmy wam punkty w skali od -10 do 10. '''Courtney: '''Czemu od -10? '''Chris: '''Bo inaczej nie dało się was ocenić. Jako pierwszy Lightning, który za połamanie deski z wypożyczali, za którą ja muszę zapłacić, traci już 5 punktów. Więc to daje ci równe -10. '''Lightning: '''To niesprawiedliwe. Nie tylko deska Lightninga ucierpiała podczas zadania. '''Ashley: '''A co miałam zrobić? Musiałam się czymś bronić. '''Chris: '''Dobra, tobie też odejmujemy 5 punktów. '''Ashley: '''Co?! Przecież nie zrobiłam tego celowo! Gdybym się nie obroniła, to ten rekin odgryzłby mi nogę. '''Chris: '''No to tracisz 3 punkty, bo i tak ja muszę za to zapłacić. I w ten sposób uzyskałaś -7 punktów. '''Ashley: '''Super… '''Chris: '''Teraz Zoey. Nie poszło ci najlepiej, ale nie jesteś najgorsza, bo zdobyłaś -6 punktów. Następna jest Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Chyba nie było ze mną tak tragicznie? '''Chris: '''Chyba nie. Przez chwilę nawet ci wychodziło. Otrzymujesz -2 punkty. I teraz powinnaś się cieszyć, bo na wasze zdolności to dosyć dużo. Duncan, ty zdobyłeś -4 punkty. I jeszcze Lucas, który otrzymał -5 punktów. '''Courtney: '''Czyli, że ja wygrywam? '''Chris: '''Tak. Tobie poszło najlepiej. '''Courtney: '''Co za to dostanę? '''Chris: '''Ty też będziesz miała ułatwienie w następnym zadaniu. Za chwilę idziemy na dalszą część plaży. Zadanie III '''Chris: '''Tutaj rośnie dosyć dużo palm kokosowych. To jest wasze ostatnie zadanie. Każdy z was musi zebrać jak najwięcej kokosów. '''Duncan: '''Najpierw męczyliśmy się z surfowaniem, a teraz mamy wspinać się na drzewa? '''Chris: '''Nie są aż tak wysokie. Ale te najniższe należą do Courtney, która wygrała poprzednie zadanie. '''Courtney: '''O, to super! '''Ashley: '''A ja? '''Chris: '''Twoim ułatwieniem jest zawartość skrzynki ze skarbem. '''Ashley: '''Tylko nie mów, że tam są schowane kokosy. '''Chris: '''Tam są schowane kokosy. '''Ashley: '''Serio? Dużo ich tam jest? '''Chris: '''Przekonasz się na koniec. Zaczynajcie już. Chcę tu za chwilę widzieć dużo kokosów. '''Courtney: '''Zbyt dużo tego tutaj nie jest… Ale przynajmniej jestem pierwsza. < w tym momencie Lightning wspiął się na szczyt drzewa> '''Lightning: 'Żebyś się tylko nie zdziwiła. Na palmie Lightninga jest więcej kokosów niż na twojej. '''Courtney: '''Ale ja mam do nich najkrótszą drogę. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Zbierzcie to, co jeszcze wam zostało na palmach i schodźcie na dół. '''Chris: '''Stażyści policzą teraz zebrane kokosy, a my zobaczymy ile ich jest w skrzynce znalezionej przez Ashley. '''Chris: '''Tutaj jest 12 dodatkowych kokosów, które mogą zapewnić ci zwycięstwo. '''Ashley: '''Mogą? To oczywiste, że to ja wygram. ' '''Chris: '''Zaraz się przekonamy. '''Chris: '''Pierwszą klasę wygrywa Ashley! '''Ashley: '''Mówiłam, że wygram. '''Courtney: '''Gdybyś nie znalazła tej skrzynki, to już byś nie wygrała. '''Ashley: '''A czy to ważne? '''Chris: '''Drugą klasę zdobywają Lightning i Courtney. '''Lightning: '''Co? Lightning znowu musi być sam z dziewczyną? '''Chris: '''A cała resztą ląduje do ostatniej klasy. Ale Ashley może sobie wybrać kogoś do towarzystwa. '''Ashley: '''Jest tu tylko jedna osoba, z którą mogę sobie dłużej pogadać. Wybieram Lucasa. '''Lucas: '''Dzięki! '''Chris: '''A teraz czas na tą przyjemną część pobytu na Hawajach. Za chwilę pojedziemy na plażę, gdzie możecie sobie odpocząć. W pobliżu będziecie mieli trochę atrakcji, z których możecie skorzystać. Będziemy tutaj do wieczora, czyli jeszcze jakieś 5-6 godzin. '''Courtney: '''A po tym będzie głosowanie? '''Chris: '''Zapomniałbym. Dzisiaj nikt nie odpada z gry! Za to jest nagroda dla zwycięzcy. Ashley będzie mogła skorzystać z darmowej lekcji tańca hula dla turystów. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Na to czekałam przez cały dzień! Wygrałam zadanie i będę mogła odpocząć sobie na plaży. No i jeszcze ten taniec hula. Może być fajnie. Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie odpada. Na plaży '''Lucas: '''Nie mówię, że macie się jakoś szczególnie polubić, ale spróbujcie się jakoś chociaż dogadać. '''Duncan: '''No ja już od dawna próbuję się pogodzić. Tylko Courtney jest wiecznie obrażona. '''Courtney: '''Dobra. I tak już dawno temu dałam sobie z tym spokój. '''Duncan: '''Więc od teraz zachowujmy się tak, jakby między nami nigdy nic nie było. '''Courtney: '''Może być. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: '''W sumie to cieszę się, że nie muszę już sobie zawracać tym głowy. Teraz Duncan jest dla mnie tylko zwykłym znajomym. A Lucas jak chce, to niech sobie z nim rozmawia. Mnie to już nie będzie obchodzić. '''Chris: '''Kolejny odcinek dobiegł końca. Kto dostanie się do finałowej piątki? Komu uda się wygrać kolejne wyzwanie? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!